<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vows by quinjjet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854662">Vows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet'>quinjjet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5x12, But then she's okay, Episode: s05e12 The Real Deal, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jemma can't write, Jemma is a little freaked at first, Kinda Crack, Pre-Wedding Humor, Sexual Humor, The Doctor is funny, Why Did I Write This?, a little bit, because I was tiREDd, im sorry, it's really late, talk about kinks, the lightest of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre - Wedding 5x12</p><p>Jemma can't figure out the right words to say to her soon-to-be husband. She gets some... unexpected help. </p><p>(The anomalies are worse then they are in the actual episode; also, The Doctor is an anomaly in this fic, but not in 5x14 ahhhhh)</p><p>Also, I can't read this fic without blushing. Take that as you will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jemma Simmons &amp; Framework Leo Fitz, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jemma squeezed her eyes shut tight. “Think.” She whispered to herself. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was having trouble. Writing vows for the perfect person was proving more difficult than expected. 

She had been scribbling cheesy sentences for the past half hour, and she still couldn’t think of anything. “How do you describe a man who is perfect?” She buried her head in her hands.<br/>

“Tell him that.” At the voice of her fiance, her head shot up. But instead of being met with Fitz it was met with… Well…. Fitz. “Just tell him that.” He fixed his hair in the standing mirror in the corner. Jemma stood up and 

backed into the opposite wall.<br/>

“Wh-- H-- How are y-you here?” Her voice was shaky, and her heart was hammering out of her chest.<br/>

“Ughh! You sound just like him.” He threw his head back in annoyance, before meeting her gaze. “I was tired of being stuck in his brain, so,” He gestured to himself, “Here I am.”<br/>

“Y-You’re not real.” She closed her eyes once more, but to no avail, The Doctor was still standing in front of her when she opened them.<br/>

“No I’m not, I’m an anomaly, I was planning on going to find you idiot husband-to-be, but, the small part of me that has affection couldn’t get you stupid screaming out of my head, so…” He trailed off, taking in the 

horrified expression written all over Simmons’s face. He rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to hurt you take a breath, you’ll pass out.” He slid off his suit jacket, and threw it messily onto the grey comforter covering the bed. 

Jemma grabbed the gun that was resting on her side table, and pointed it at The Doctor.<br/>

“Well, I guess that’s only fair, I did have a gun to your head.” He only shrugged, not even fazed.<br/>

“And shot me in the leg!” Simmons shot back. The Doctor closed his eyes for a brief moment.<br/>

“Oh, right, sorry about that.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Well you did kill my father.” He smiled a familiar smile, and it made Jemma’s heart flutter for a moment, before common sense took over, and she 

remembered that it wasn’t Fitz who was smiling.<br/>

“He tried to kill me!” Jemma lowered her gun slightly, to get a better look at him.<br/>

“You broke into his house!”<br/>

“To find you!” Simmons was about to continue, when she realized that this argument between a Hydra psychopathic doppelganger of her fiance was pointless. She threw the gun on the floor before sinking into the chair in 

in front of their desk.<br/>

“Anyways, about your vows,” He picked up the paper with the failed attempts on them. “You are my light in the darkness, Really?” He gave her a confused look. Simmons grabbed the paper from his hands and threw it into 

the bin. He put his hands up defensively, “Just trying to help you. Also isn’t that what that psycho said about Coulson’s Ex right after Hydra came out?” He looked slightly proud of the last bit.<br/>

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t need your help.”<br/>

“Obviously you do, with all this crap writing.”<br/>

“Expressing feelings was never my forte!” She picked up the rest of the papers and put them with the other.<br/>

“Believe me, I know.”<br/>

“You're not him!” She was suddenly very angry with his statement, “You don’t know him, you don’t know what we’ve been through!” She shouted.<br/>

“Yes! I do. Because when the bastard went back to the real world, He took me with him, so I got every fucked up memory he has! I’m surprised he doesn't hate you, with all the shit you’ve put him through!” He took a 

moment to calm down, before walking over to her. “I know every aspect of your relationship.” He was only a couple inches away from her. She was very very uncomfortable with his implication. She glanced over at their 

bed, and immediately regretted it when The Doctor grinned smugly. “Ah.” He chuckled, “That’s what you're nervous about.” He looked down her body then back up at her. “I already know. Everything.”  She could feel her 

face getting hotter. She looked down at his shoes. “I know stuff about him you don’t know. Weird shit.” He backed up, then turned around.<br/>

She hated herself that she was curious, “What?”<br/>

He gave her a cocky look. “Kinky shit.”<br/>

She laughed, “Fitz doesn't have any… of that stuff.” She was still weird out about talking to The Doctor about personal stuff like that.<br/>

“He wouldn’t tell you.” He sits down in the desk chair and crosses his legs, “I even told him too! But I guess me telling him to chop off the heads of Kreepers is better than being honest with the woman you love.” He 

shrugged, obviously confused by Fitz’s decisions.<br/>

“Then prove it.” Jemma said. The Doctor's eyes widened. “NO! Not like that!” She cringed, realizing what he thought she was saying. “Just tell me what it is.” </p><p>He nodded and stood up. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear.<br/>

“Hmm.” She said when he stepped back.<br/>

“Hmm?” He teased.<br/>

“I don’t know! How do you respond to someone telling you that!” She said. “I doubt it’s true, anyway. Fitz once freaked out for flat tiring me.”<br/>

“When was that?” He asked.<br/>

“Like a year ago.” She replied, crossing her arms.<br/>

“Pre-framework?” He smiled. And she rolled her eyes.<br/>

“It’s your thing, not his.”<br/>

“Ah, but I think you are looking over a rather significant elephant in the room.” He stepped closer to her. She could feel his breath, and cologne. “I’m him.” He stayed like that. She held her breath. Not knowing why.<br/>

“So he likes that done?” She finally took a shaky breath.<br/>

“No of course not.” He laughed and leaned back, “He likes to do it.” </p><p>She let her mind wonder for a second. Imagining what that would be like. He obviously took notice, because he had two lifetimes of spy training under his… belt. She glanced down then shot her head back up, 

remembering that he was an evil Nazi killer. But he had Fitz's freaking face. It was all quite confusing. </p><p> He laughed, and sat down on the bed. “Seems you like to be on the receiving end. You guys really are made for eachother.” He sat there for a second before standing, putting on his jacket, and walking to the door. 

“Just tell him how you're feeling.” He looked over her once more. “Maybe not how you're feeling right now. Just in general.” She blushed again. And he walked out. </p><p>She thought maybe she imagined it, but her wedding night proved every word to be true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No, I'm not telling you what the thing is that Fitz likes. </p><p>HOPE YOU LIKEd itttttTTT</p><p>Sorry if this is weird, buuuuuut I can't help but love it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>